Daddy
by Demonic Oreo
Summary: Okay this is my first story. I hope you all like. What if barney had a son? I read alot of stories about them having daughters, so i figured id do something different. R&R please! I do not own Expendables, if i did there would be a female member


Walking through the door to an old bar and Tattoo shop a small brunette child walked through the door. Head down, he quickly tried to walk through to the steps so he could escape to his room. Apparently lady luck was not on his side."Ashten?" a slightly gruff voice called from behind the bar. The boy, now know as Ashten, stiffened a little and gripped his book bag tightly in one hand, the other gripping the railing to the stairway.

"Ya Grandpa Tool?" he asked in his usual bubbly voice. He had yet to turn to the other. His shaggy brown hair hiding his eyes from view. "Come here for a sec little guy." The other replied softly a hint of worry in his voice. Tool watched the small boy who had come to be like a son to him.

Ashten bit his lip, holding tears at bay. He set his bag by the stairs and shuffled over to the man he called grandpa. He peeked up at the other through his bangs. "Yes Grandpa?" he inquired softly nibbling on his lip afterward.

A calloused hand gripped his chin lightly and tilted his head upward, his bangs slid outta his face revealing a bloom bruise on his upper right cheek. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the man in front of him, before he was suddenly pulled close by the other.

Tool gripped the small boy close to him, a firce scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that someone would hurt this small innocent boy the way he had been. The boy in his arms was none other then the son of Barney Ross, one of his best friends.

Ashten had soft, shaggy chocolate brown hair. His forest green eyes always full of innocence and curiousity. He was 7 turning 8, September 5. He lived with his mother til he was 6 then, when the courts found out his step-father, Ron, was abusive. He now lived with Barney and the others at the tattoo shop. The court made it where every Tuesday and Thursday, he had to go see his mother.

Tool let the smaller go and ruffled his hair smiling down at him as the child looked up at him curiously. "Go up and do you're homework kid. You're daddy and the others are coming home today!" the older man said trying to get a smile outta the smaller.

Ashten let a large grin spread across his face his eyes lighting up. "Papa is comin' home!" he exclaimed, quickly rushing to the stairs grabbing his bag before running up the stairs, tripping once or twice in his haste.

Tool let out a barking laugh as he watched the other before clling for Pizza knowing that none of the men would want to cook when they got back. The group of males were always tired after long missions.

After about 30 ta 45 minutes, Ashten lept down the stairs and ran out to the garage behind the shop. He hopped up on Tool's motorcyle and sat waiting for his dad and the others to come him. Tool walked out and chuckled watching the other before handing him a small can of cola.

Although Barney kept telling him not ta give the kid caffine, he still did it. Ashten always went crazy when anything with caffeine or sugar went into his body. Tool thought that the guys deserved to deal with the hyper male, seeing as they had left without the young boy knowing.

After about 10 minutes the pizza arrived. Tool brought it into the shop and set it on the bar, when he heard the sounds of motorcycles and a car or two come close. He smirked and walked out to the garage as the door slid open and all the vehicles pulled in.

"Papa!" Ashten set his soda on the ground before running over to his father. Barney bent down and grabbed the other up into hug before setting him back down. The small brunette ran over and latched onto another males leg. Gunnar looked down and a soft smile slipped onto his usually hard face. He picked the other up and set him on his shoulder's as they all walked into the bar.

"Hi Uncle Gunna, Lee-Lee, Yin, Toll, Caesar!" the little male called before noticing someone missing. He looked around and tapped Gunnar's head before he was put back on his feet. He walked out into the garage and looked around before looking in each of the vehicles tears starting to form.

He ran back into the house and yanked roughly at Barney's hand. Barney looked down at his son and picked him up worried and decided to wait to ask where the bruise on his face came from. "What's wrong Buddy?" Barney asked getting the attention of the other males in the bar. They all looked over at the dou waiting to see what was wrong.

"D-Daddy, Where's Uncle Billy?" the smaller asked, his lower lip quivering lightly waiting for the answer.

**Cliffhanger sorry. How was this for my first story, so far? I hope it is okay. Please comment and review and flames are excepted. Thank you and I'll probably update this story every other Saturday.**


End file.
